Some Random Thing
by OneWingedButterfly
Summary: Just something me and my friend wrote. Riku likes to spell Fredfredburgers name. And they all get drunk. And Rinoa dies . Won't update for long periods of time cause me and my friend are writing this and I don't see her that often.


Me and my friend Angela are writing this one together. Enjoy.

Axel- Po-tay-toe

Vincent-Where the hell am I?

Kinky-KH, my friend, KH.

Angela-Where's Leon?

Kinky-Where's Zexion?

Leon- Hey baby, gives Angela a BIG kiss

Zexion- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY KINKY makes out and feels on Kinky.

Kinky-Hits Zexion with dictionary"" WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FEELING ON ME IN PUBLIC?

Zexion- That it's ok?

Kinky-WRONG!

Vincent- I want french fries... if I knew what they were...

Zexion- Kinky!! Let's go on a date to Burger King!

Angela- Make it a double! Me and Leon are in!

Axel- Triple!

Kinky- uh...Axel...who are you going with?

Axel- VINCENT!

Vincent- HELL NO!

Axel- Riku?

Riku- yea-no.

Axel- the table?

Table- NOOOOOOOOO!

Angela- AH HA HA Axel got rejected by a table!

-At Burger King-

Axel- 3,000 burgers please.

Dude- uh...are you sure about that sir?

Axel- der der der.

Vincent- I just want some fries.

Angela- I second that order. Fries please.

Kinky- I WANT PIE! 5 pies please!

Angela- Pie does sound good... 10 pies please.

Vincent- Add 100 more

Dude- ...Is that all?

Leon- Add a few burgers

Axel- 20 burgers!

Zexion- 100!

Angela- Come, Kinky, lets sit down with Axel's girlfriend

Chair- Meep!

Kinky- Poor chair... 'Specially since Zexy is making out with Axel... Wait... AXEL!

Angela- At least my man's loyal!

Zexion- oooohh Axelsays in sexy voice while rubbing up and down Axel's arm

Axel- oooohh Zexy.

((Axel and Zexion go to the boy's br.))

Angela- I love you Leon.

Kinky- I love you Zex- Hey! Riku go get Zexion back!

Riku- But it's scary in that bathroom! wimpers

Axel- comes out in flame boxers

Zexion- comes out in widie tidies

Angela- Aww! Zexy the Smexy has a soft spot!

Kinky- glares at Angela

Angela- Sowwy...

Zexion- makes out with Kinky

Kinky and Zexion- go in the shim bathroom

Leon- I never knew Burger King had a shim bathroom... But I like it!

Angela- smacks Leon

Riku- That's the bathroom Marluxia likes!!!

Marluxia- HEY!!!

Vincent- walks out of Shim bathroom Uhh... I thought that was the guys room?

Angela- You LIE!!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!!

Leon- ...I didn't mean to...

Riku- glares at dude Where's the FOOD???

Dude- ...It's going to take a few days...but you're hot...wanna go out sometime?

Riku- I AM A GUY NOT A GIRL!!!!

Vincent- DAMNIT! Give us the damn food!

Angela- ...I want my french fries!!! cries

Leon- It's okay... We'll get it ;;

Zexion- Don't make me go widie tidies on you!

Kinky- thinking Why the hell does my man have to wear them???

Angela- I think we should go to McDonalds

Dude- hey sexy...what was your name? Riku? Yes...MEEEEEEEOW.

Riku- throws guy 50 feet into air

Dude- comes down splat into the pavement and dies

Kinky- good going you killed someone...hey! that's my job...don't steal my job...

Axel- Don't you think we should get out of here before the police come?

Vincent- der der der...

Axel- don't steal my lines! got it memorized? Let's go to a pop they're in a club

Others- Where are we?

Angela- Obviosuly a club... sighs

Marluxia- And they have drinks with pink umbrellas!

Kinky- screams

Zexion and Axel- AND BLACK!

Angela- An alcoholic party? Hell no... turns toward the door

Rinoa- Hi guys! Leon!

Angela- ...I hate you.

Rinoa- Right back atcha, Angie!

Angela- ...No one calls me Angie! glares at Leon

Leon- Stop looking at me like that ;;

Rinoa- Shall we settle this? winner gets Squall... I mean Leon...

Kinky- I wanna help! sides with Angela

Vincent- Please, keep me outta this... Oh, Hell. I'll fight. sides with Rinoa

Rinoa- Thank you, Vincent

Angela and Kinky- DAMN YOU VINCENT!

Leon- tiptoes to shim bathroom

Angela and Rinoa- LEON! glare at each other I hate you... (all done in unison)

Axel- I'm watching

Zexion- Same

Rinoa- Damn. I forgot. I'm weaponless.

Vincent- I never carry weapons in the real world. Forfeit. Sorry, Rinoa...

Rinoa- It's otay... I like someone else, anyways... looks at Zexion

Kinky- Hell to the fucking no! slaps Rinoa

Angela- NO! attacks Rinoa

Zexion- Like I said, I wish you'd keep me outta this...

Rinoa- But I love my men in widie-tidies

Zexion- steals Axel's boxers And I love my women not liking the color pink!

Rinoa- ...Ah, toushe... kidnaps Vincent

Axel- WHY NOT ME??? sobsob

Rinoa- You're absolutely right!!..

Angela- cough Rinoa'sanisidioticsluttyblonde cough

Rinoa- I have purple hair, thank you very much! stabbed by a gunblade

Leon- FINALLY! SHE SHUT UP!

Kinky- Because you just killed her -.-;;

Angela- YAY! kisses Leon

Leon- blushes

Kinky- Okay, break up the roman---kissed by Zexion

Zexion- pulls Kinky closer

Angela- Okay, BREAK UP THE ROMANCE!

Axel- kisses the table

Leon- This is a mentally scarring club... ALCOHOL TO Go AROUND!

Kinky- OKAY!

Axel- Fine with me!

Zexion- raises hand One for meeeeee... Angela? You?

Angela- I think I may pass tonight... Like I do everytime...

Vincent- One over here!!!

Angela- After seeing all this blood, and this alcohol, I may be sick...

Leon- is drunk 2+2 fish... Right, Angie?

Angela- Not. Even. My. Boyfriend. Can. Call. Me. THAT!

Marluxia(the only sane one)- Why???

Angela- Because I hate that name. Ever since my science teacher started it, i've hated it

Marluxia- nodnod

Vincent- What shall we do with pie???

Kinky- Chuck it in your hair, silly! chucks pie in Vincent's hair

Axel- What do we do with moo juice

Riku- What do I do with this? holds up gunblade

Leon- You can drop that. Is that good enough? gains sanity

Axel- I need more sake... falls to ground unconcious

Ashley- eats Bob yummy tableness..

Axel- Hey don't eat my gf!makes out with table..you taste just like you always do...polished...

Ashley- Fine I'll eat Fred! eats lamp

Marluxia- I hate to break it to you but furniture is not normally named... and i would name it pinkfluffybunny

Ashley- O.O WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU???

Marluxia- your Mom is wrong with me..

Vincent- I like to eat eat eat apples and bannanas.

Demyx- Zexion hi!!!! you too axel!!!!

Axel- Demyx!!!!hic whatcha doin here?

Demyx- watching strippers..er..i mean running around naked...

Kinky- drunk...strips for Demyx

Zexion- HEY!! i dont want you stripping for other ppl...

Demyx-gets a nosebleed whooo off with the undies!

Zexion-drunk STFU DEMYX BEFORE I KILL YOU!

((Kinky's a weird drunk, Zexion's an angry drunk, and Demyx is a perverted drunk..))

Angela- sighs What'll we do? sighs again

Demyx- but I wanna get laid...V.V

Kinky- hee hee hee hee...

Leon- I am the Proud Owner of this strip club!

Angela- glares

Axel- I wonder where we go next... transported to a land with food

Riku- FOOD!

Angela- still angry Yes Riku! NOW EAT THE DAMN FOOD!

Leon- No need to be upset

Angela- I haven't had sleep in over 24 damned hours

FredFredBurger- I'm FredFredBurger!

Angela- And so cute! attempting to make Leon jealous

Kinky- cute? Oo?

Vincent- cute???

Marluxia- I'm cute!!!!!!!!

Kinky- sure...let's go with that...

Fredfredburger- umm...let's spell my name...

Riku- Let's not and say we did...

Fredfredburger- lets do and say we didnt!

Riku- well...ok if you insist...

Riku annd Frredfredburger- F-R-E-D-F-R-E-

Ashley- SHADDUP!!!!!!!!!! BEFORE I KILL YOU WITH THIS SPOON HERE!Holds up spoon

Axel- ooooohhhhh pretty pretty shiny shiny! Eyes go wide may i touchy?

((Everyone's still drunk))

Zexion- Bitch please! its a fucking spoon fer chris sakes!

Demyx- Undies where?

Riku- UNDIES??????????WHERE!?!?!

Leon- Right there silly points to Marluxia

Demyx and Riku- OMG ITS A MIACLE!!!!!!!!tackles Marluxia to the ground and make out with him passionently

Angela and Kinky- I think i may...just may..hurel--

Zexion- Barfs in trashcan

Axel-barfs on zexion

Zexion- WHAT YOU FUCKER YOU WANNA START SHIT? 


End file.
